The Picnic
by littleman1280
Summary: Jason wants to show Kelsi that he really has feelings for her. When he suprises her with a picnic, on the East High roof, he knows they were meant for each other. JasonxKelsi [Oneshot]


**Hey peeps. This story was made by the request of my friend. It's a oneshot, but I'm going to make it as long as I can. It's a Jason/Kelsi story because they are so cute and adorable. Well, at least my friend thinks so. It takes place inbetween the first and second movie. So, this one is dedicated to my friend. I hope you like it, Kristina! Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Everyone said I wasn't the smartest of all people. Well, that may be true, but I've got one thing they don't have. The most amazing, and shortest, girl alive. Her name's Kelsi and she's all mine. My name's Jason Cross and this is our story. It all started after the championship game. We kind of connected, you know what I mean, right? I took off her hat and let her hair flow, which was kind of corny. We weren't official until the next week.

"Jason! Where are you taking me?" Kelsi asked, trying to walk with the blindfold on.

"Just wait. I want it to be perfect."

I was bringing her to the most romantic spot in East High. No, it wasn't Troy's spot that "no one" knew about. It was the room of the building, where a small picnic for two was set up. A blanket, that was red and white checkerboard was laid out with a picnic basket, filled with food, sat on top of it. I stood her, right in front of the blanket. I untied the blindfold and let it fall off her beautiful eyes. She took out her glasses and put them back on, so she could see the picnic. At first, her face was confused, but then she relized what was going on.

"Jason!" she said, with excitement.

"May I have this date?" I said, putting out my arm for her to take.

She smiled and clenched it. It was kind of pointless, seeing as we were right at the picnic blanket, with no need to walk over. She let go of my arm and sat down. I followed her.

"So, what do you have prepared for me?"

"Well, just the common dinner," I said, taking out the food products. "Some, yes warm, pasta from my brother's resturant. Yes, the meatballs are great. I have some paremesean cheese that we can sprinkle on there. For dessert…well, you'll see."

As I was speaking, I pulled out two tuperwear containers and put them in front of both of us. They were filled with warm penne pasta, covered in a meat sauces. Each container had two meatballs in it. It wasn't much, the best I could do on short notice.

"Oh, Jason. It looks amazing."

"Yeah, I know."

We ate, in silence for most of the time. There wasn't much in our containers, so it went by very fast. As we ate, both of us glanced at each other, always at the same time. It was kind of weird, you know? Anyways, when we were finished, I put both the containers in the picnic basket and took out the desert. It was two brownies, homemade brownies.

"Jason! I love brownies, how did you know?"

"I'm just like that," I lied, not telling that her mother told me.

I held out the brownie in front of her lips. She took a bite and made a satisfying sound. Awesome, she actually liked my brownie. I can't believe she can't taste the egg shells and the overuse of vegetable oil.

"So, I take it you like them?"

"Jason, they are _really_ good. Thank you for this meal. It was great."

"I'm glad you liked all of this."

There was a long awkward pause. Should I make the first move? Well, yeah that's exactly what I did. I moved in 90 and she moved the other 10. Our lips touched, very gently and in the perfect way. The kiss held for a good ten seconds. I pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks for going on this date with me."

"Jason, you are the most romantic goof ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I kissed her again, just as the sun was setting. The sky turned from an orange color, to a pinkish color, and finally to a darkish red color. All of this was happened, as we shared a long, beautiful, romantic kiss.

**Yay! Isn't that the most romantic thing ever? Well, it's not that romantic, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed it Kristina because it took me ten minutes to write! This is the only story you're ever getting to suggest again. Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
